Where are you?
by hi-it's-me2
Summary: Stereotypes about Aliens are all the same, but what if they look like us? After a strange encounter, Mabel and Dipper are kidnapped by two 'humans' who are hiding a dark secret.Will they escape before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Where are you?**

**CHAPTER 1**

**~Dippers P.O.V.~**

It was a perfectly normal day, here in Gravity Falls. Stan being greedy, Soos being... Soos, Pacifica being a stuck up witch with a b-, and Mabel being crazy and spontaneous.

Just like always.

"Bye Dipper, I'm gonna go to town and get more of those delicious candies, you know, the one where there's peanut butter inside of-" Mabel said, before I interrupted her.

"Reeses cups." I said.

"Oh that's what their called! I thought they were called 'Peanut Chocolate Butter'" Mabel said.

"Very creative, but no." I said, half paying attention to her. I was too busy wondering why she all of a sudden liked them. She used to hate them, and now she likes them? "Wait, you hate Reeses cups. Mabel, What's going on?"

"Nothing, Dipper. I just thought I'd try them, and maybe I'll like them." I could tell she was lying. She was a terrible liar.

"Ok, fine. Whatever. Just don't go into the forest." I said. She usually didn't listen to stuff like that. You're usually able to tell when she's been in the forest. She comes back dazed, almost like everything is a distant memory. It's kind of scary, seeing Mabel that way. I almost followed her, but Wendy caught me,and told me to give her some space. It feels weird not knowing something about Mabel.

"Dipper! How dare you accuse me of going into the forest alone. Why I'd never!" Mabel said. When she lied, she usually used three to four sentences at once. One of the Mabel things about Mabel.

"Well then, I'll go with you." I said. I knew she wasn't going to go along with it, but it was worth a shot.

"No!" she shouted,"I mean, uh, I'm... getting them for a sleepover at Candy's?"

"Is that a question or a statement?"

"Statement?"

"Mabel..."

"Dipper...?"

I knew she would do this. "Ugh, fine. Have fun." and without another word, she ran out the door, and into the forest.

* * *

**a/n: soo did u all like? what do u think mabel ran into the forest for? i wanna read wut u think! and unless i get 5 reveiws, im not updating! maybe...**

** anyways, plz reveiw! :D p.s sorry its short! prologues usually are.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Where are you?**

**CHAPTER 1**

**~Mabel's P.O.V.~**

I ran as fast as I could towards the forest. All I knew was that I didn't want dipper to find out.

_Find out about what?_

I didn't know... all I knew was that I had to take a special trail to the center of the forest. I didn't know how I remembered this, even after they wipe my memory of the day, every day. I ran, and ran, and ran. And then I saw the light. The purple light, signifying that I was where I was suppose to be.

"We've been waiting for you." said a voice from the shadows. It was dark and mysteryous. Especially serious.

"Yeah, we've been waiting!" agreed another voice, this one obviously more happy-go-lucky, less seriously, and obviously a better person to hang with.

"What was that look for?!" said the happier voice," Darren, why won't you let me have fun?"

"Cristina, shut up!" said the serious voice.

"You know I like to be called Criss! How would you like it if I called you 'Dare'?"

"I wouldn't like it, I prefer Darren,"said Darren in a sad tone,"I'm sorry."

"Good." Criss said, and she and Darren stepped out of the shadows.

Criss had long light brown hair with blue highlights, and crystal blue eyes. She wore a purple t-shirt and light blue jeans, with black converse.

Darren had long brown hair (like Jusatin Beibers, before he got his hair cut, but shaggyer) and light blue eyes. He wore a camo-green shirt with baggy jeans(not saggy baggies!), with black converse. They were twins.

The memories flooded back. Darren and Criss were my best friends until my family moved to California for the 4th grade school year. I was the only one who knew Darren and Criss's secret, so I kept in touch with them. They had moved to Gravity Falls when their parents died.

I was the one who suggested Dipper and I to go to Gravity Falls for the summer. Mom and Dad didn't know why, but when I suggested Grunkle Stan, they thought it was a great idea to get to know him.

"We need you to get us some food. Cheese, milk, daschund wieners, buns, and toiletries." Darren said.

"What are daschund wieners?" I asked, perplexed.

"Hot dogs. Can you also get chocolate and/or smile dip?" Criss asked.

"Criss! You know how you get when you have sugar. And you hallucinate when you eat smile dip!" Darren said.

"Oh yeah, huh. Nevermind!" Criss said.

"Then before you come back, pack your bags. You need to come with us for a few days. Stay unnoticed, and if anyone asks where you're going, say you're going to Grenda's or Candy's for a few days. Make sure no one's following you." Darren said, very concerned.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Mabel, we feel it's about time we showed you our home. We'll put a spell on you so you can breathe there without a bunch of equipment." Criss said. It was the first time I remembered hearing her be serious, except for when her parents died.

"OK. I'll be back in about 30 minutes." I said as I ran away from them to the town.

I heard a rustle in the leaves and saw a flash of orange. I figured it was just some sort of rabbit or something, and kept running until I got to the store. I checked my pockets, and $20 appeared in my pocket. Darren and Criss always gave me money so I could purchase their items.

I bought all the items with some extra food for the trip. I hurried back to the Mystery Shack and packed my stuff. Dipper's area of the room was neat, which was weird.

But what was strange was that Waddles was gone. Dipper was gone, along with all his clothes.

_Did we get robbed?_ I wondered. _No, we couldn't have. Stan's new alarm system would've gone off, and Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Derland would have been here._

I shook the thought out of my mind, and figured that Dipper was with Wendy, and Waddles was sleeping in somewhere.

I packed all of my stuff, not knowing how long we were going to be gone. I packed extra knitting needles and yarn in case the trip was long.

* * *

**~Dipper's P.O.V.~**

****I ran into the forest with my packed bags and Waddles running at my side. I had no idea what I was getting myself into, I just knew I had to protect Mabel.

* * *

**a/n: OMG THIS TOOK SOO LONG TO WRITE! but it was worth it! I'm really happy with how long this chapter turned out, but it also interferes with the title... :/ Oh well! But I swear, this took like, a WEEK to write! **

**Anyways, plz review, and tell me what planet Darren and Criss should live on. (not Pluto, cuz they arent ice aliens! It also has to be a real planet btw)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Where are you?**

**CHAPTER 3**

**~Mabel's P.O.V.~**

I ran as fast as I could to Darren and Criss. I was so excited to go to their home planet!

_I wonder what planet they live on..._ I thought as I ran. In almost the same spot, I saw a flash of orange and...pink?

_The animals here just get weirder and weirder._

I kept running. Running and running and running. I lost the trail, but I didn't stop. I knew where they were, like a gut feeling.

Purple light.

I was there.

"There you are! We've been waiting." Darren said.

"It was 10 minutes!" Criss shouted to my defense," It was shorted than 30 minutes or 40!"

"Yeah well, it could've taken her 5 minutes but nooo." Darren shouted.

"GUYS, STOP!" I shouted.

They scoweled at each other like all siblings do.

* * *

**~Dipper's P.O.V.~**

Darren and Criss stopped fighting and they turned away from the spaceship. It was the usual looking UFO, but it gave off a purple light, like Criss's shirt.

Since Darren, Criss, and Mabel were talking and away from the UFO, I decided to get myself inside the UFO do I could follow Mabel.

I grabbed Waddles and my stuff and ran into it. It was the usual updated modern looking living room, except white and wide oval-shaped instead of squared.

The furniture was brightly colored and made the room look much more friendly. I heard their voices coming towards where I was.

So I simply hid. It was the obvious thing to do. Darren and Criss would kill me, only because I knew what they truly were.

They were demons of Mars.

* * *

**a/n: OHHHHHH CLIFFHANGER! MWAHAHA :) thanks to tabbiepie101 for the wonderful suggestion of planets. I had to choose it over my fave planet, Saturn, but I like the idea of demons of mars! :) have fun with the cliffhanger! (btw this wont be updated for about a week or so, and sorry it's short!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**~Dipper's P.O.V.~**

"So yeah, Darren and Criss were Demons of Mars, no biggy."

"ARE YOU CRAZY?! IT'S A HUGE BIGGY!"

"You're hiding. They're not gonna find you."

"IN THE BATHROOM! I'M HIDING IN THE BATHROOM! THEY'RE GONNA FIND ME IF THEY HAVE TO GO TO THE BATHROOM."

This was the argument inside my head. The calm voice that resembled Mabel, obviously, and the worried sick voice that resembled me.

"Guys, stop, we're gonna get out of this. We just have to work together."

That was the combination of me and Mabel. I like that one better.

I scanned my area, looking for a way out. I was desperate. I could hear Darren,Criss, and Mabel's voices coming my way on the tour.

Then I found it.

* * *

**~Mabel's P.O.V.~  
**

"And here's the bathroom." Criss said. The bathroom was... normal looking. Like the bathroom you would find at any normal old house. A toilet, sink, tub/shower.

It was weird, because I felt my brother's presence in the bathroom. It was a twin thing, but I knew this feeling... like a sixth sense.

"Mabel, run away. Get out of here now! Darren and Criss, they're dangerous. Run, now!" I heard my brother's voice in my head.

* * *

**~Narrator's P.O.V.~**

"Dipper?" Mabel thought. She knew this. She knew she could talk with her brother mentally.

"Yes, Mabel. You're not thinking this in your head. This is real. You have to run. Now. Get out of here. Darren and Criss are dangerous. They're- they're Demons of Mars."

"No, no they're not! You don't know them like I do!" Mabel thought.

"Yes, I do. Get out of here, now!

"Guys, I have to freshen up." Mabel said to Darren and Criss.

"Sure, go ahead." Darren said, as he and Criss left.

"Dipper. Dipper, where are you?" Mabel whispered.

Dipper came out of a little vent, followed by Waddles, and completed with a suitcase.

Mabel turned the water on for "privacy".

"WADDLES!" Mabel shouted as she hugged her pig.

"Mabel, be quiet. They might hear us!" Dipper snapped.

"Mabel, who's in there?" Darren demanded as he pounded on the door.

"N-no one. No one's in here." Mabel shouted back.

_Busted._

"Mabel we're coming in." Criss said.

"No, I'm..." Mabel said, trying not to sound really gross,"Going."

"No, you're not. We can tell." Darren said.

_Wow, that sounded gross._ Dipper and Mabel thought.

Just then, the door flew down.

"YOU!" Darren shouted as he pointed at Dipper.

Criss stunned Mabel, and Darren took Dipper.

Mabel tried to yell, scream, anything that included noise. She couldn't.

Darren took Dipper away, and Criss took Mabel. In totally different directions.

* * *

**a/n: TEEHEE! i love how this chapter turned out! i really do. wut happened to dipper? wut happened to mabel? I WANNA HEAR (or read) YOUR THOTS! SO COMMENT BELLOW! -.- now. I need 2 reveiws for this chapter, or else im not updating! im serious this time. i didnt get 1 reveiw for my last chapter, but i updated. i need self control. *facepalm* Well, buh bye zuh! :P**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

**~Criss' P.O.V.~**

"Dipper's in the dungeon." Darren reported.

"And Mabel is in the torture room." I reported back.

"Well, what are we gonna do with that Dipper kid?" Darren asked.

"We have to kill him. We can't let Mabel know we're evil."

"Then why did you put Mabel in the _torture _room?" Darren said, smirking.

"Stop being a know it all."

"Stop being an optimist."

He had me there.

You see kids, when you're a demon on Mars, you can't be silly and weird. You have to be like Darren. Totally serious. Straight forward. No sarcasm.

Mom and dad moved to Earth because they weren't evil, and they knew I'd act like, the opposite of Darren.

"At least Mom and Dad cared about me enough to move us to Earth and let me be ME!" I shouted.

Darren had an angry look in his eyes, then the look filled with sadness, and then tears.

"D-Darren I'm so-" I tried to apologize, but it was too late, for he was running away, tears streaming down his face.

* * *

**`Mabel's P.O.V.`**

I was scared. I was alone. And I had no idea where Dipper was.

*cough cough*

Wait, I know that cough.

"Trixie..." I managed to say. I knew my bff's cough.

"M-Mabel?" said the voice that was defenatly Trixie's.

"Trixie! What did they do to you?" I asked, concern filling in for my scared voice.

"They're dangerous, know how to torture fairies. *cough* Ugh, the salt..." she said. You could tell she was weakening. She needed to relax. That was how she got hew power back. "They're awful. They tortured me. Just because I wouldn't tell them where you were. "

"Trixie, they tortured you...? Because of... because of me." I said. I felt awful. I didn't want my best friend, my practical sister, to be tortured just because of me.

"They knew I was here. They were aware of where I was. I, I worked for them." I said, finally realizing that I was being controlled.

"Mabel, that Criss. She's not all sunshine and rainbows. She knows how to use salt."

"Trixie, you need to relax. We're gonna be fine." I tried desperatly to get her to relax.

"I'll relax as soon as I find out where Dipper is. Is he alright?"

uh oh. That was something I didn't know. But If I told her the truth, she'd try to get out, she'd use all of her power, and her wings would crack.

"Mabel, Dipper is ok, right?"

* * *

**a/n: sorry the chapter's short. :( thank you g.C.I.C.d. for letting me use your OC. I have alot planned for her. Ok, so i need a new summary for this story, cuz quite frankly(does anyone still say that?) mine sucks. PLZ REVEIW YOUR IDEA FOR A SUMMARY AND YOUR IDEAS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! THE FASTER THE REVEIWS, THE FASTER THE UPDATE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

**~NARRATOR'S P.O.V.~**

_Mabel,_ Dipper thought, desperate to know something other than the condition he was in. _Mabel, answer me, please._

All he knew was that he was hanging from a wall, his wrists chained to a wall. He was in a dungeon. His eyes were swollen. His hat was on the ground. His knees were scraped. He was missing his left shoe, and his right sock.

_Mabel! Where are you? _he thought, panicking very much.

_Dipper? Is that you? _Mabel thought.

_Yes! It's me! Where are you?_

_I'm somewhere where it looks like I'm about to be tortured. What about you?_

_I'm- I'm in a dungeon._

_Cool! Like a mid-evilly timey thingy?_ thought the optimist between the two.

_No, Mabel, NOT cool. I'm I'm scared._

_Should I tell Trixie that? _ the older Pines twin teased.

_NO!Please, don't tell Trixie. You know I like her. _ Pleaded Dipper.

_Chill, broseph. I was teasing. Wait, shut up real quick. It sounds like Darren and Criss are coming back. _

And the conversation between the two ended.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /

Darren and Criss entered the torture room.

"You thake the fairy. I'll take Mabel." said Darren.

"W-where are you going to take me?" The nervous Mabel asked.

"Oh, don't worry. You'll be alright." Darren assured, with an evil look in his eyes and on his face.

Darren rolled Mabel's torture table into a seperate room, while Criss rolled Trixie into another direction.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/

Trixie tried her best to relax. She needed to. If her plan was going to work, she needed all of her power.

So, she thought of Dipper.

How he always wore his cute hat with the pine tree.

How he sneezed like a kitten.

How determined he was.

Then she thought of him and Wendy.

The water bottle that Criss had exploded, along with the nearest bathroom.

"Hey! No using your powers!" Criss snapped.

Then she relaxed, falling into a deep sleep.

{Trixie's Dream}

Trixie's eyes fluttered open.

"Hey, it's about time you woke up." Dipper said in a calm voice.

"Hey, Dipper. What are you doing here?" asked a confused Trixie.

"In the Mystery Shack? Where I kinda live?" teased Dipper.

"Oh. Then why am I here?"

"When are you not here?"

"True. How long have I been asleep?"

"About 6 hours now. After helping me and Mabes escape from Darren and Criss, you passed out before your wings cracked."

"My wings cracked?"

"No, you fainted before thay cracked. Your wings didn't crack."

"Good."

Dipper then helped Trixie to her feet.

"Thanks for helping us escape from those freak twin Demons." Dipper said.

"No problem. It's the least I could do for my best guy friend." Trixie said, starting to blush.

"Actually, Trixie, I wanted to give you something to show my thanks." Dipper said, starting to blush himself.

"OK, sure, what is it?" Trixie asked hopefully.

"Close your eyes."

Trixie closed her eyes.

"No peaking!"

She closed her slightly opened eye.

Then, she felt a pair of lips against hers.

Just as fast, the lips were off.

"Dipper!" Trixie said happily.

Then Trixie woke up.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

(WARNING! this part contains blood and Dipper torture. Dont like, dont read. Plz no negative comments on this part. thx!:))

Darren rolled Mabel pass the dungeon. There, she saw Dipper hanging by his wrists, blood streaming down his face, his eyes swollen and black. He had his right shoe on, and his left sock. For some reason he didn't have a right sock. But most surprising of all, his hat was gone.

"Here. This is your torture." Darren said, stopping Mabel in front of a window with a perfect view of Dipper.

"Watching my brother?" Mabel asked.

"Well, watching him be tortured. But close enough." Darren replied.

Darren then walked in to what looked like a control room.

A robotic hand that was holding something that looked like a whip, and snapped its wrist.

Dipper's forehead gushed blood, as he started crying.

Mabel felt a wind, like someone passing by, but no one was there.

The hand flicked it's wrist one more time, again striking Dipper in the head.

Mabel shed tears. She couldn't bear to watch he twin getting beaten. Suddenly, Criss burst into the room, fuming.

"She escaped!" Criss yelled.

"That stupid fairy escaped?!" Darren yelled. "We must go find her immediatly!"

They burst out the room, leaving Mabel to watch her brother bleed.

Trixie then appeared, releasing Mabel.

"Ouch! Iron." Trixie mumbled.

Darren and Criss came back, and Trixie disappeared. Mabel laid down as if still trapped.

"What're we back here for?" Criss asked.

"Heal him. We need him."Darren replied.

Criss healed Dipper.

"Shouldn't we put him somewhere where she can't find him?"Criss said. "OOOO, do that snappy transporty thingymabobber!"

"Ugh, fine." Darren said as he snapped his fingers. All of a sudden, Dipper disappeared along with Darren and Criss.

"Where is he?" Mabel asked Trixie.

"I don't know, but I need to- to lay down... for a while." Trixie said, passing out.

"DIPPER! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

* * *

**a/n: lol, I like this chapter... any guesses where Dipper, Darren , and Criss are? I WANNA READ YOUR THOUGHTS*!**

***= mom made me spell it correctly this time...**

**till next time! (:/\) pacman :P**

** :**

** :**


End file.
